Perfection
by CrackedMetal
Summary: This is what i imagined happened in the elephant on the first night, right after the "Elephant Love Medley" . Christian and Satine get one night of perfection before the Duke has the chance to destroy everything. ONE-SHOT. Please REVIEW if you read!


A/N This is my first Moulin Rouge fanfic

**A/N This is my first Moulin Rouge fanfic. So please be nice and review. I got the movie only about two weeks ago, like... two days after I watched it for the first time and it is now my favourite movie ever! I classify it as the perfect movie because it has the three things that every great movie needs: **

**It's a musical**

**It has the best type of romance (forbidden)**

**AND**

**It's tragic**

**Hope you like and pretty please review!!**

**Summary****: This is what happened, in my imagination, during that first night in the elephant after the Elephant Love Medley song, after it left us on that perfect first kiss between Christian and Satine. Probably not what you'd expect or maybe it is. ONE-SHOT **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Moulin Rouge or anything in association with it... unless you count the DVD (lol)... I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**All that aside, here is the story.**

'You're going to be bad for business, I can tell.' Satine murmured standing so close to Christian she could feel his breath on her face the second before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

They both felt fireworks go off as their lips touched and immediately opened their mouths in unison; gently letting their tongues intertwine in a sensual dance.

Satine gasped. With all the other men she had been with it had always been aggression. She was simply an outlet for their lust. What most of them did to her a lot of people would call rape. Kissing her harshly and practically throwing her onto the bed, thrusting inside her without a moment's notice, orgasming and in the mean time doing what they liked to her body. She couldn't remember the last time she had had an orgasm during sex, in fact, when she thought about it, she never had.

The only people she had slept with were at the Moulin Rouge, never had she been with someone she truly loved.

Now, as Christian kissed her with such soft passion and love she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes at how happy she realised she finally was, for the first time in her life.

Christian pulled gently away from the kiss. As his lips got their first taste of her sweet mouth it was the happiest he had ever been. He had finally found love and was fairly sure the woman he loved, loved him back. He felt is heart lift as their tongues came together and he pulled her closer to him. His arms circled around her waist, holding her as close to him as he could get. He felt her arms slide around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

A moment later worry overrode his happiness and passion as he felt wetness on her cheeks. He pulled away and opened his eyes, looking at her face.

Her beautiful eyes remain closed and she was sucking on her own bottom lip ever so slightly, as if trying to savour his taste. But as he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks his forehead creased in worry.

He raised a hand and gently wiped the tears away.

'Satine?' He asked, looking into her face.

She lowered her head even more, leaning forward slightly.

'Hey, look at me.' Christian demanded tenderly, lifting her chin with his right hand.

She opened her eyes, struggling to hold back a sob when she saw the love in his eyes. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly, never wanting to move from that position, letting her head fall to his shoulder, sobbing.

'Hey, it's alright.' Christian soothed, running a hand through her hair. He untangled himself from her arms and took her hand, taking her over to the bed. He sat on the edge of it and pulled her down after him.

She was now sitting across his lap with her head once again on his shoulder, tears still running down her face. Her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders, while one of his was around her waist and the other was smoothing her silky hair down.

After five minutes she settled down enough to look up at him, smiling at the man she now knew without a doubt, that she was in love with.

He smiled back at her slightly, kissing her gently for a brief second.

She sniffled and opened her mouth. 'I'm sorry Christian.' Her voice a mere whisper.

'Don't apologise. What's wrong?' He responded, stroking her cheek comfortingly.

'It's just... My whole life I've been made to believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me... I can't remember ever feeling even a fraction of what I feel for you or from you now. The endless nights where I had to... service,' she spat the word with disgust, her voice slowly rising in volume, 'different men. I was just a toy to them...' She paused for a moment, and then started talking again, her voice back to a whisper. 'After all the different men I've slept with, I've never even-'

'Shhh,' Christian stopped her from continuing, not wanting her to get upset again and already knowing what she was going to say.

He felt a deep pain within his heart at hearing the woman he loved talking so brokenly.

'Satine, look at me.' This time she obeyed, looking into his dark eyes. 'I love you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. The first time I laid my eyes on you I thought you were an angel and you were so willing to do whatever you had to when you thought I was the Duke to help Harold with his dream.' He again raised his hand to her face. 'You deserve love just as much, if not more, than anyone else on this earth and I hope I can give it to you. You're more than a Sparkling Diamond to me; you're the colours in a rainbow; you're the brightness in the sun; you're an angel and goddess all in one.'

Satine felt tears welling up in her eyes once more, this time out of happiness. No one had said anything close to this to her before.

All of a sudden Christian started softly singing a song she now had imprinted into her memory forever.  
_  
And see the thing is, well I really love you,  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_  
_Mmmm,  
How wonderful life is,  
Now you're in... the world._

Satine grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled him into a heated kiss; still slightly unbelieving that she had someone who loved her so much, so unconditionally.

She felt him pick her up slightly and place her, now lying down, onto the bed.

He gently kissed down her neck, wanting to prolong this experience and make it memorable, for himself and her. From the way she had acted earlier he knew she was not used to being handled so tenderly and decided to give her want she wanted... Sweet, tender love, the one thing he did know about.

He let his hand slowly wonder up her side, feeling the fabric of the dress and stroked her shoulder, bringing his arm around her back to loosen the lace.

She arched her back off the bed to make it easier for him, their lips never separating.

As he finished loosening the dress he gently lay her back down and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue once again mingle with hers.

She gasped at the feelings he was awakening inside of her. The simple feeling of his tongue roaming around her mouth sent shivers down her spine. She let her fingers run through his hair, enjoying the feeling and made sure to imprint it forever into her memories, just in case this was the last and only time she had the chance to.

Christian lightly pushed the strap of her dress, which was now loose, off her shoulder doing the same on the other side.

In her haze of euphoria Satine kicked the dress off quickly, trying to concentrate of the feeling of Christian's lips on hers.

Christian finally broke the kiss, Satine whimpering at the loss of contact. Her breathing sped up at the feeling of him working out her corset and it being removed. Many men had told her of the beauty of her body, but for some reason this time she was nervous, as if she wanted to impress Christian and not disappoint him.

As her corset fell off she looked up into his eyes for a reaction.

Christian stopped all movement, looking down at her flawless body, amazed. Surely someone this perfect was not a mere human! He looked up into her face, adoration and love burning in his eyes. As he saw the questioning look on her face he lowered his head and kissed her loving again.

'You're an angel,' he mumbled into the kiss, promising to worship her body as she deserved.

He let his hand cautiously brush across her breast, resting the palm of his hand over it.

'Christian.' Satine gasped out, unable to believe how good a simple touch from him could feel.

Taking her reaction as a signal to keep going he gently rubbed the pad of his thumb across her nipple, listening in wonderment to her gasp once again.

'Please Christian.'

She reached up and removed his already unbuttoned shirt and vest, leaving his chest bare. She reached up and started kissing his chest, before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him towards her.

Bare skin met bare skin for the first time and they both moaned at the feeling.

Christian shrugged his own pants off, needing to be free of the confinement.

As he looked into her eyes he knew she wanted to feel him inside her as much as he wanted to be. He bent his head and swooped in for a deep kiss once again, still cupping and stroking her breasts.

'Christian... please...'

She needed not to say anymore. He looked at her one more time.

'I love you Satine.'

'I love you too Christian.' She responded kissing him as he slowly pushed into her.

She threw her head back as they gasped in unison, both having the same feeling of finally being complete... Like they had found a piece of themselves they had been missing all along and were whole for the first time.

Christian started a rhythm, loving her slowly and carefully, knowing she had never had a man love her like that.

Eventually he felt a pressure building and picked up the speed. He could hear her moaning his name through his own cloud of pleasure. As he felt he was on the very edge he held on, determined to give her that which she had been deprived of in this cruel world. His hand reached down and gently rubbed her clit with one hand, the other still paying its attention to her breasts. As he heard the way she screamed his name he felt himself let go, kissing her with as much fervour as he could muster.

Satine felt a sensation building in her that she couldn't remember feeling before. As she felt her lovers hand move to her clit she moaned loudly, knowing she could not hold on any longer and let herself have the first orgasm she could ever remember having.

'Oh God, Christian!' She screamed, a single tear falling from her eye from the feeling of pure ecstasy that was radiating from inside her. In that moment the only thought she had was that it was the closest to heaven she had ever been and she would never want to be there with anyone else other than the man she loved.

As she screamed his name she felt him let go as well, only adding to her bliss.

As they both gradually came down from their mutual highs they planted light kisses all over each other, finishing with one last deep kiss on each others lips.

No words were needed between either of them. Satine laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. As he slipped out of her she whimpered at the loss of contact. He looked down at her.

'Please,' she whispered, 'just...'

He smiled lightly at her, understanding. He slid back inside her, this time, simply to comfort them both, to give the illusion that their perfect moment would last forever.

'I love you so much Christian.' Satine whispered.

'I love you to my darling Satine.' He whispered back.

And with that final declaration, they fell asleep in their passionate embrace.

**A/N Thank you all for reading and I hoped you liked it, I've had this story idea in my head for ages and finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Please please please review and I'll love you forever. ******


End file.
